hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Drae
The defensive system of the man-o-war, Drae is the dactlyozooid of the man-o-war system. He appears to be a rather quiet, soft-spoken 13 year old boy, though he fully embraces the predatory nature of his kindred and doesn't seem to be making any attempt of lamenting it. Having already killed quite a few already and dragging them to their death, his behavior is often dismissed as simply "unusual" for his age, or something that he would grow out of. Appearance Drae used to be made fun of rather frequently when he was younger due to a more effeminate appearance. He dresses himself well, usually buttoned cardigans and dress-shirts as well as peacoats and sweater vests. Most of his clothing come in saturated shades of blue, and sports ribbons and frills similar to the tentacles of a man-o-war. He often wears accessories with round gemstones, such as hanging earrings with gem-like beads and necklaces with his outfit. Most notable, Drae also wears a black medical mask. This is to cover the fact that his mouth is cut wider than it should be and is riddled with sharp teeth, shooting tentacles out to drag prey to their death. This does not seem to hinder his ability to talk however, and he's a politely soft-spoken young man. His hair is about the same length if not a little longer than Cami's, being primarily pink with a single lilac strand. It's well taken care of aside from layered strands that flick outwards, and his hair fades to shades of blue if it grows too long. Personality A strange and enigmatic child, Drae has often been the subject of various rumours and hostility, none of which appear to bother him very much. His own antisocial behavior is something that sometimes baffles him as well, though he takes little action against it and rather embraces it as well as it's habits. He's known to kill small fish and other animals simply to put them back together again, finding something "oddly satisfying" about ripping something to shreds to put it back together. Drae holds little qualms with hurting others if he feels that the situation calls for it, not because he enjoys it, but simply because he can. Unlike Ren, he has difficulty feeling emotions properly. Anything he feels serves to be rather numbed or doesn't invoke any sort of feeling at all, which is something that he is not aware that other people should be able to feel. Because of that, it's why violence is so easy for him to indulge in without remorse. Without much of emotional inclination, Drae is very level-headed as well, taking situations into an unnerving amount of calmness and never seeming phased by anything that is supposed to surprise other people. Occasionally his friends and other people at his school tell him what he feels on a daily basis isn't particularly normal, which he doesn't like to think upon because that is a single instance where he feels bad, which isn't a pleasant feeling in the slightest. Nothing he's done can evoke a feeling of guilt or even joy from him, and he isn't too sure how that's supposed to feel. Though, he does say that being around his friends is "comforting", as a constant in his life. It isn't as if he's incapable of speaking, and unlike most of the other more mute-dedicated citizens in the other kingdoms, he does speak and most other people have heard him speak before. Drae just doesn't do it very often, he's quiet and soft-spoken, and doesn't really know what to say in most situations which is why he chooses to stay quiet instead. He speaks the most to Quin who is about as reserved if not more than him. While he's quiet, he does seem to have a lot of the sociopathic traits many have when they're younger, that including a grandiose sense of confidence. He's soft-spoken and polite enough to pass by daily life without much issue, though if he feels a situation is "called for" he isn't afraid to brag about what he's done to others, and he has incredible faith in his own abilities. Relationships Umeme Drae doesn't speak a lot to people in general, which in this case includes Umeme. Because of the contact his friends have with Ume, he often crosses paths with her, though he doesn't say much past maybe waving. While he knows enough that she isn't a danger, he has said he has no qualms with hurting her if she tried anything which prompted a manic reaction from his friends to "chill out" and "she's like, a year younger than you or something, dude." He has without prompt patted her head before, saying that she's "weirdly small." Ukurage Like the rest of the children, he does look up to Ukurage. In his case, it's more of height and strength than anything else. Ukurage has a reputation of fear, not that he's meaning to, though one people acknowledge not to mess with his adoptive granddaughter for. Yoshimi For a school project Drae has once spoken to him on the pretext of wanting to get into the criminal justice field as a forensic scientist or coroner. In reality, he taunted Yoshimi as much as he physically could to get on his nerves, calling him some "fake excuse for an officer" and "probably has a moral code as black as his lungs if those haven't already fallen off." It's not even that he has much animosity against him, he just thinks it's funny. Renae States he's an "incredibly big fan of his works" and you aren't really sure what he's a fan of in this context. Trivia *Drae states his preferred way to die would probably be liquification or melting. He knows how it should feel, though he's obviously never experienced it. *He doesn't talk very often, as he isn't sure what to say most of the time. The person he speaks the most to is Quin, who helps him hide his victims to a place a little less revealing. *Similar to Ren, he believes that the police force is a joke, and consistently will call a certain officer a good for nothing chain-smoking tumour. *Likely has Antisocial Personality Disorder. Gallery Dactylo.jpg Babeys.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Male Category:Mother Category:Bastard